jacks_custom_mcufandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity Warrior
Omega is a cosmic being created at the Birth of the Universe by the ancient Cosmic Goddess, Infinity, in order to channel the Omega Phoenix Energy which radiated from her. Omega then served Eternity and Infinity for billions of years as a peacekeeper in the galaxy, he was labelled "The Infinity Warrior". Omega had a Eternity counterpart named Alpha, Eternity Warrior who was created at the same time as her, but, eventually took over as the sole peacekeeper once she was branded a traitor for trying to kill Gravatial and Asilis. Alpha was ordered to kill her, but, he let her live and she went into hiding. In 2023, shortly after the Blip, which had not affected Omega as she had survived the Decimation, she met up with Alpha who teamed up with her and the Friendless to save the Phoenix Force from being used as a weapon by Zabyk the Skrull. Eventually it turned out that Gravatial, Asilis and Entropy were traitors and stole the Force for themselves. Omega sacrficed herself so Alpha could channel both Alpha and Omega Phoenix Energy in order to to defeat Entropy. Biography Early Life TBA Betrayal TBA Trial of the Eternity Warrior Return of Omega TBA Infiltration of the Movark Complex TBA Attack on the Movark Complex TBA Betrayal of Entropy TBA Battle of the Phoenix Force TBA Personality TBA Powers and Abilities Cosmic Enhancement/Omega Phoenix Energy/Omega Phoenix Energy: Omega's power comes from the Phoenix Force and she can channel the Omega energy the Phoenix provides him into many different attacks and defences. She was blessed with the ability to channel Omega Phoenix energy by Infinity when she was chosen to become the Infinity Warrior. Her Cosmic Enhancements also give him a large range of other abilities. * Superhuman Strength: Omega's Cosmic Energy helps him lift/stop even the heaviest of objects with ease. * Superhuman Durability: Omega's Cosmic Enhancements increase her skin density, bones and muscles massively causing them to be near indestructible. * Superhuman Speed: Omega can travel nearly at the speed of light and can react very quickly to everything as well. * Superhuman Agility: Omega has greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than a regular person. * Near Instant Regenerative Healing: Omega has a natural ability to recover from most injuries almost immediately however, if worn down enough her healing ability weakens. * Immortality: Omega has an infinite lifespan and can only die if he is killed. Furthermore, he does not age very much even over a great time-span. * Multilingual: Omega can speak and understand every language in the universe as she is a fast learner she can pick up any new languages with ease, even if they are nonsense. * Phoenix Energy Manipulation: Infinity granted her a large portion of the Phoenix's energy which her body in it's natural state channels as Omega Phoenix energy which gives off an bright light from her body. This gives her access to many powers which he used for a variety of reasons. Upon being given the ability to channel Omega Phoenix Energy, Omega's attacks became far more powerful. ** Photon Blasts: Omega can channel her cosmic energy into extremely powerful blasts of pure energy which can destroy almost anything. ** Binary Mode: Omega may have the Ability to enter Binary which means her Power Levels are unstoppable, she would only be able to sustain Binary mode for a few minutes before needing to recharge for a very long time. ** Flight: Omega can fly, glide and hover. She can travel just below the Speed of Light at her fastest in space and on Planets. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Having been trained with the Friendless for thousands of years, Omega is a highly-trained unarmed combatant. Equipment Weapons * The Infinity Blade: Prior to her exile, Omega owned a blade named the Infinity Blade which channelled Omega Energy. After she was exiled, it joined with the Eternity Blade to become "Peacekeeper". Other Equipment * Armour: Despite not needing it, Omega owns armour similar to Alphas. Facilities * The Overspace: Omega's place of Origin is the veil in a pocket universe known as the Overspace, although when she was exiled she never returned. Relationships TBA Appearances Trivia * Omega and her counterpart, Alpha, are the first (and currently only) Original Main Hereo's in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.